


Protector Lavellan

by Fenavallen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt, Scars, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenavallen/pseuds/Fenavallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s not what they expected their hero to be. There are tales of the Hero of Ferelden’s beauty, tales of the Champion’s beauty. Lavellan is no beauty. Perhaps, once, before she could have been, now her face is covered by a jagged scar.</p><p>Lavellan is no beauty but she is a Protector. She will be his protector.</p><p> </p><p>*Later Time-Travel<br/>*Drabble Fic<br/>*Possible daily updates</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, grammar isn't my strong suit. Mistakes will be made.

When she wakes she’s in chains and her sword is missing. She almost panics, for without her sword she cannot fight. If she cannot fight she cannot protect.

"Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you right now?" the woman demands of her. Lavellan doesn’t answer her. She’s staring down at the strange mark now adorning her hand. It hurts."The conclave destroyed, everyone attending it – dead. Except for you."

When she gets no answer she forcibly grabs Lavellan’s marked hand in fustration.

"Explain this.”

Lavellan shook her head. How could she explain something which she did not know?

"Do not lie!"

"Cassandra, stop we need her."

Dead. All of them. Her brows furrowed. She does not understand why she lives when they did not.

"Do you remember what happened?" the red woman asks. Lavellan shakes her head once more.

"We shall show you," Cassandra says as the remove her shackles. She’s stands quickly and nearly topples over in her haste. Her back bare, the weight of her sword gone, making her unbalanced.

They lead her outside and what she sees worries her. The sky is torn apart.

"An explosion did this, and unless we act, the Breach may continue to spread and swallow the world," the Shield Warrior says. A moment later Lavellan’s hand sparks and she falls to her knees. It hurts again, more than it did before. She clenches teeth, drawing blood from her lip, as she stops the yell of pain from leaving her.

She is Ama’shala’rosa

To stand and protect, to keep safe.

Pain is just a part of who she is. She will bear this pain the same way she would bear the pain of a blade slicing through her flesh.

She protected her Clan.

And now she will protect them.


	2. Companions

They arrive at the outpost to find a group battling demons. Lavellan does not hesitate to jump into the fray. She has a sword now, not nearly as good as her sword, but it will do for now. They defeat the demons with little trouble and once they are finished, the Elven Mage grabs her hand and holds it towards the torn Fade.

To their relief and her surprise, her hand sparks and seals the rift. She turns a questioning look on the Elven Mage.

"It was not my doing, but yours," he answered her unspoken question. "The credit all goes to you." She held up her hand, staring down at the glowing mark. This. Her actions seems to say.

"My assumptions, it seems, were correct." His tone tells her he is very pleased with himself. Extremely so.

"So it is possible that we can close the Breach," the Shield Warrior says.

"Good to know," the Stone Child says, "here I thought we’d be buried with demons forever." He turned to her. "Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag-along." She has never met a Child of Stone before, this one. He carries quite the unique crossbow, she has never seen one like this before. "This is Bianca," he says when he notices her gaze on his weapon. "A beauty, isn’t she?" He strokes the crossbow the way one would a lover.

"If there are to be introductions, then I am Solas. I am pleased that you still live," the Elven Mage says. She nods her greeting.

"Not one for words?" the Stone Child asked teasingly. The Shield Warrior waste no time in punching him in the arm with a pointed look. "My bad, my bad," he says holding his hands up in surrender.

"We should head to Leliana," she says.


	3. Pride

When she reopens the rift and the Pride demon enters their world, the air around them fills with electricity. She is the first to attack, swinging her sword slashing out against the demon. She has never fought a Pride demon before so she's unprepared for the hand that comes up and bats her away. She manages to bring her sword up, letting it take the blunt of the attack.

She stands, ready to take on Pride again when she feels a cool mist enveloping her body, like light rain on a stormy day. It takes her a moment to realize it's the Mage's magic being cast on her. She doesn't have time to wonder at the feel of it before Pride is coming at her again. She readies herself and this time she is not caught off guard. With his magic wrapped tightly around her taking on Pride is still no easy task but she manages to defeat it.

She has to pace herself when more demons fall from the rift. She keeps an eye on those fighting around her, making sure no one is ever into any true danger. It's how she sees the Rage demon stalking towards the distracted Mage. She quickly places herself between him and the demon taking the blow meant for him.

The armor on her shoulder shatters. She grits her teeth when its claws graze her shoulder, drawing blood. In the same moment she brings her sword down cutting the creature in half. It wails and burns at her feet. She turns to the Mage, making sure he is intact.

"You should not place your self in harms while like that," he chides her. "I would have taken care of the demon." She shrugs, pulling her sword from the ground. The rest of the demons have been finished and all that's left is the rift. She moves towards it and holds up her hand. The mark sparks and, however unlike the previous times, it comes along with an unbearable pain. She gasped and dropped to her knees, hand still outstretched towards the rift.

The last thing she sees is a bright green light before her world darkens.


	4. Home

When she awakens it's several days later and the people have declared her Herald of Andraste. She now has _advisers_ something she finds amusing and discerning all at once. One adviser reminds her of golden poppies and walks with an aura of sweet innocents. She likes to think of her as a sun light. The other is a Lion. He, like her, is a Protector. She sees it in the way he moves, in the way he instructs his soldiers. He is fierce. However there is a darker side to him, one that might come to blind him.Still, she thinks she may like him as well.

Her last adviser is the red woman. Red. The scent of blood surrounds her. She is a woman who will slip a blade between your ribs. Of all her advisers she is the one she is most wary of. 

Her new home is Haven. A small village within the Frostback Mountains. They've put her in a small room with a bed that is far too soft for her liking. At night, when no one is watching, she sneaks out the small hut to one of the taller trees overlooking the village. She feels safer in the trees, able to see the danger before it reaches them.


	5. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes them several days to realize she is not mute.

It takes several days for them to realize she's not mute.

"It has been fine up until now, but sooner or later we're going to have to address the fact that she is unable to speak," Josephine said. "There will be people, many people, who will wish to speak with her. At this point we don't have the influence to gloss over something like this."

"I see, and you expect me to do what about this?" Solas questioned, lifting an eyebrow at the woman. He does not see what his roll in this is. While keeping her alive he saw the scars around her throat. The amount of damage she took during that injury, he does not know how she lived. But perhaps it explains how she survived the conclave. She is a survivor. The question is will she continue to survive?

"Well we don't want to offend her, so perhaps it will become easier coming from another-ah elf," Josephine explained.

"You want to me be what? Act as a translator for you?" He sighed. Josephine smiled.

"Understand we would not ask if it were not important, but we feel she would be most comfortable with you. We do not even know her name or what to call her beside Herald."

That was how he found himself following the path leading away from Haven towards the trees. He had noticed her, late at night, when the shemlens are sleeping. How she sneaks away from the village to climb the trees. She always returned before the following morning.

He moved beneath the tree she currently rested in, watching her. Her hair the color of snow and eyes--well one eye, which truly was a shame-- the color of amethyst. Her skin a deep bronze, littered with scars. Like the rest of her people she was lithe, her stature short. It was nearly comical that one so small would wield a sword that so much taller than her. And wield it with ease she did.

"Da'len," he called up to her. She looked down at him curiously before beginning her climb down the tree. Her movement was quick and precise, a clear sign she was used to climbing. A moment later she was standing before him. "The shemlens, it seems, are beginning to take offense at your silence. But do not wish to offend you about speaking of your muteness."

She blinked slowly, a confused look spreading across her face.

"You are capable of writing, yes?" Solas asked. A look of realization dawned on her and a slow smile stretched out on her face.

"Hahren," she said, her voice low and hoarse. "I am not mute."


	6. Wispy

At the advisers urging, they journeyed to the Hinterlands. The journey had been....interesting to say the least.

"Isabela suggested, very drunkenly I might add, to a game of Strip Wicked Grace. And Hawke being Hawke. She accepted. Now Hawke may be able to take down a group of bandits without batting an eyelash but she's shit at gambling. So it wasn't long before Isabela, even as drunk as she was, to have Hawke down to the last of her small clothes," Varric said.

"And then?" Levallan asked, completely engaged in the Stone Child's story.

"And then she was minutes, seconds even, away from taking the last of Hawke's clothes when the door burst open. You see a few days earlier Hawke had taken down a group of thugs causing trouble for some of the locals. They decided that night was the night to try and get revenge." Levallan's eyes widened.

"What did she do?"

"Unfortunately for them, they interrupted the game royally pissing Hawke off. In her drunken stupor she beats the living shit out of them. With her bare hands no less! She chased them all over Lowtown, completely bare-ass, yelling obscenities. Aveline got a mysterious amount of complaints about Hawke that week. All from disgruntled wives." Her laughter was a low wispy sound.

"You have lived an interesting life, Durgenlen," she told him.


	7. Beauty

"We should camp here for the night," Cassandra said.

"I’ll scout the area," Lavellan told them.

"Herald, you should not venture out alone, if anything were to happen to you—"

"I shall accompany her," Solas volunteered.

"I am capable of doing this on my own," Lavellan said brows furrowing. "It’s not the first time I’ve scouted."

"Maybe, but for the Seeker’s sense of mind I’ll walk with you," Solas replied moving past her. She had no choice but to fall into step beside him.

"Hahren, may I ask you a question?" she suddenly asked.

"You already have," Solas replied teasingly. He saw the faintest hint of a smile before it disappeared. "But of course, Da’len, you may ask me what you will. However there is no guarantee I have answer."

"Why do you stay? Is it not dangerous considering…"

"Considering I’m an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces?" Solas finished for her. Lavellan simply nodded. "I cannot in good conscience leave and allow the Breach to remain a threat."

"You know much about it." She meant to ask it as a question, though, it came out as more of a statement.

"My study of the Fade has provided me with more knowledge than most," Solas said. "I’ve journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I’ve watched as hosts of spirits clash to re-enact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten."

"Battlefields?" she questioned.

"Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the Veil, weakening the barrier between worlds," he explained.

"You must have seen many great things," she said softly. "Beautiful things."

"None quite as beautiful as you." She flushed suddenly, bringing her hand up to cover the patch on her missing eye.

"You jest, Hahren, I am not beautiful."

"Your scars are memories, each one tells a story."

"My stories are not interesting," Lavellan said. "We should return the sun is setting."

Solas followed behind her at a slower pace.

Lavellan is no beauty. Perhaps, once before she could have been, but now her face is covered by a large jagged scar.

She is no beauty in their eyes. Or to herself.

But to him she is Da’enansal


	8. Clumsy

Her sword broke. In the midst of fighting the Terror Demon. It managed to break her sword in half. Luckily, Cassandra had been right there bashing the demon away from her using her shield, with Solas and Varric there to finish the demon off.

"Harald, are you okay?" Cassandra asked pulling her up from the ground. Lavellan nodded looking at the broken sword.

"At least we got rid of the demon," she said.

"This looks beyond repair," Solas said examining the broken shards. "You were quite lucky, had this broken any sooner you would have been in grave danger."

"Maybe you really blessed by Andraste,” Varric jested.

"We should return to Haven at once then," Cassandra announced. "It’s not wise to linger, if we’re caught off guard and the Herald will be unable to protect herself. That is something we cannot afford."

That was when it began. She was standing near the edge of a cliff when she nearly slipped off. If it hadn’t been for Solas quickly grabbing her arm and pulling her back, she would have gone down the side.

"Careful, Da’len," he chided. "You did not survive the Conclave only to let yourself be killed from something as simple as a cliff."

That would have been the end of it. If only it hadn’t kept happening. A misstep here sending the Herald falling face first into the ground. A misstep there causing her to fall into the river.

Her three companions were all relieved when they returned to Haven.

"Have noticed anything…off about the Herald?” Leliana asked. They had all gathered near the training area to watch Lavellan.

"She has…had some troubles as of late," Josephine admitted.

"She fell out of a tree," Cullen interjected. "Three times that I know of. I’ve had the men watching her whenever she goes near any heights."

"Has she been seen to by the Healer?"

"Of course, I personally escorted her there after we returned from the Hinterlands," Cassandra said affronted. "She was physically fine."

"I just don’t understand what’s happened, she wasn’t like this before," Leliana broke in. "Nothing happened in the Hinterland, correct?" she asked Cassandra.

"Nothing, well actually, there was one thin—Herald!" Cassandra shouted. Lavellan had been straddling the fence, leaning over and petting one of the horses they had received. When suddenly she slipped forward smashing her face against the wood before falling off, landing on the ground with a thud.

They rushed to her, helping her up from snow.

"Maker, your nose," Cullen exclaimed.

"Ouch…" Lavellan muttered dazedly, blood pouring from her nose.

"Let’s take her to Solas," Josephine suggested.

"Da’len, I’ve noticed you’ve had a…stream of unfortunate accidents as of late," Solas stated. Lavellan didn’t answer too caught up in the feel of his magic. This time it was warm, light the heat from a hot bath. "Da’len?" She opened her eyes, not realizing they had fallen closed.

"Sword," she murmured sleepily.

"What?"

"Sword’s gone, nothing on my back, balance is off," she managed to get out before slumping back against the wall falling into a light doze.

"This cannot go on," Josephine said, "she’s bound to badly injury herself sooner or later."

"Well it’s not like we can confine her to one spot, she’s the Herald," Cullen argued.

"Actually…" Leliana started, a thoughtful look crossing her face.

"There’s no need," Solas said as he approached the group. "Apparently all she needs is a new sword."

"What?"


	9. Val Royeaux

Val Royeaux is beautiful. Nothing like the forest her Clan lived in or the small villages they traveled to. It has a unique fineness to it all. Perhaps that is why she feels so out of place, in her battle worn armor and wood worn hair. The woman here wear extravagant dresses, with mask to match. Their hair filled with pretty trinkets. They look like proper Ladies, like the ones from stories.

However Beauty is not the only thing they find awaiting them in the city. Where there is beauty, hated and scorn are bound to follow. A Mother bent on damning them and a Lord Seeker mad with power.

"I do not understand it," their Shield warrior said. "The Lord Seeker has always been a reasonable man, he has no reason not to help us."

"Whatever the reason, it seem we have wasted out time here," Lavellan murmured barely above a whisper."We should return to Haven."


	10. Sera

The return to Haven did not go as planned. When an arrow landed between her feet her companions sprung into action. She was pushed back and herded between the three of them.

"Stay back, Herald, we do not know if there are more," Cassandra said, shield lifted above Lavellan's head. It left her completely exposed for another attack. She shuddered when she felt Solas's magic wrap around her in a gentle caress. Varric already had Bianca drawn and ready to attack.

It takes her a moment to realize they are attempting to protect her. It's silly. She is not the one who needs protecting, especially not at the cost of one of their lives. She is the protector. That is her job.

"It's fine," she said stepping out from between them. "I don't believe it was an attack," she bent down, plucking the arrow from the ground. They find a note, that leads them to a strange elf named Sera.

She not like any elf Lavellan as ever come across before. She not like anyone she's ever met before for that matter. She does not seem fond of Lavellan's Dalish origin either. Even though she has trouble understanding the elf completely she gets one thing amongst her strange speech.

She wants to help.


	11. Vivienne

Sera is not their only find in Val Royeaux. Vivienne is there as well. When she sees her the first thing she thinks is elegant. Then power. Yes, Vivienne is elegant and has great power. When she moves she moves with a purpose. She commands respect with a flick of her wrist.

She makes her feel...not less, no, that wasn't quite right. She makes her feel small, like a child playing at being an adult. When Vivienne offers her assistance Lavellan is unable to deny the woman.

And so it is they return to Haven with not one, but two new companions.

Two more for her to protect.


End file.
